


Infertile

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Reader isn't able to have children, Victor Zsasz is a softie in this just a fair warning, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader is infertile and doesn't know how she's going to tell her boyfriend.  However, Victor's only concern is calming her down.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Kudos: 35





	Infertile

[Your name] had never asked Victor if he wanted a child. She had never had a conversation with her boyfriend about what they would do if they ever had a child, especially with his line of work. 

But now, she sat in the dining room with a couple of papers sitting in front of her. Her test results had come in. She was infertile. She would . . . never be able to have children. 

She knew deep in her heart that, maybe, it was truly a good thing. She could never bring in a child to the world that she and her boyfriend lived in. Gotham was a terrifying place. And Victor constantly told her to stay safe; he never once wanted to come home to see her in danger.

Regardless, she felt her heavy heart and she tried to stop her tears. She couldn’t help it. The decision that should have been hers is just something that she would never be able to decide for herself. It had been decided for her by her own body. 

As [Your name] sat at the table, Victor was just getting back from one of his jobs. He was quiet, not knowing if his girlfriend was still awake or asleep; she always left the dining room light on so when he got home, he would be able to see. He took off his suit jacket, noticing that a little bit of blood on his arm had seeped through the white fabric of the shirt he had decided to wear. He wasn’t worried about it, though. He had plenty of white shirts where it came from. He tossed his jacket on the couch and decided just to get ready for bed, knowing he would be able to get it in the morning. With that, Victor began to walk into the dining room, freezing up a bit when he saw [Your name] still wide awake and crying.

He furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows and immediately went to her side. “What the hell happened? Are you okay? Hurt?” he asked, looking at the paper. He took ahold of [Your name]’s wrist as he began to read over it, seeing the note that her doctor had written to her about her infertility. Victor stared at it for a moment. “[Your name]?” he picked up the paper, confusion soon being replaced by a sad understanding. “[Your name]—”

“I’m so sorry,” she instantly spoke, tears falling once more from her [eye color] eyes. 

His eyes softened and he set the paper down, taking the seat next to her at the table. “Why are you sorry?” he took her hands, wondering why she was so upset. 

“I—I’m worthless,” she cried, gripping onto him. “I’m just a burden to you,” a sob escaped her, “I can’t even have your children! I’m always hurting you or hurting myself.” 

Victor clenched his jaw as he listened to the woman, his lips pursing in a straight line. 

“I’m so sorry, Victor,” [Your name] repeated. 

He didn’t stop her from apologizing. But his heart wasn’t broken because she couldn’t have children. His heart was broken because his girlfriend was so distraught at the fact. 

“[Your name],” he said, his voice abrupt, knowing she would pay attention to him if he said anything else. “It’s okay. It’s not like this is something that you could have controlled,” he kissed her forehead. 

“But what if you wanted children? What if you wanted to start a family? What if you want to settle down one day, spoil someone—”

“Hold on,” he quickly interrupted her. “I can spoil you. And . . . we will find a way to start a family if that’s what you want. But I’m okay without having children. If you’re here, that’s all I want.” He watched as her tears slowly stopped. He reached up and wiped her tears away, glancing back at the paper. Sure, he might have wanted to in the future, but it would be okay. All that mattered was that [Your name] wasn’t going to be super upset about it, anymore. 

[Your name] sniffled softly and looked up at Victor. She gave a small nod and hugged tightly onto the man. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“It’s nothing you should apologize for,” he replied, holding her close to his chest. “Don’t ever apologize for that.”


End file.
